Reborn Season: 1
by spirk-is-real
Summary: Remake of 'The 13th Doctor'. The Doctor newly regenerated explores space with a new companion. He will show her the stars, but just how long will he be able to? A reawakening force will try and stop the Doctor, but what's the cost to stop this reawakening force? (Rated T for mild violence and the usage of the word 'Hell' and 'Damn')
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1:

Regeneration, Part 1

 **Here is the remake of 'The 13** **th** **Doctor'! I will try and update on Thursdays but if you have followed my other books you will understand that I don't always update correctly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who…. Sadly.**

The Doctor has just regenerated. He was younger now, with dark brown hair. It came into a spike at the front of his head. On the back it came into a point. The Doctor runs his hand through his hair.

"Spikey, hmm, I think I like it," He says. He was somewhat surprised that his voice sounded younger, but it was also smoother. His face was longer but slightly more narrow. Chin came into a point. His ears were slightly larger. He ran his tongue across his new teeth. They were straighter, and slightly larger. He looked down at his legs, they were long, and they accounted for more than half his height. His torso wasn't small, but pretty a normal size. All together he was about six feet and seven inches. He was too tall for his last regeneration's clothes so he went off to his closet for new clothes.

ǂ

He came back with a white shirt and a striped jacket. He had a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. He then had a necklace pendant he found hanging on his neck. It had a diamond from Gallifrey hanging on it. He tapped a few buttons and the monitor reflected images like a mirror.

"I'm not ginger!" He whines, tugging at his hair.

"Not a girl. The hair, its pointy, dark brown, good, good," He says going down the list of changes.

* * *

"Yes," The regenerated the Master said in evil excitement. He rubbed his hands together. He ran his hand through his shorter hair. It was different from the bun that his last regeneration owned. He didn't know if he like his last regeneration. The one problem was that he was trapped in Storm Cage. This was new, he had never been imprisoned before, well maybe once but it has been a while since then. He regenerated because his guards had shot him while he was measuring their tolerance level.

It had recently rained and it created a puddle on the floor. He looked into it; jet black hair, coal black eyes. They looked cold, and he liked it that way. His hair slightly laid on the top of his forehead, it came down into a short sideburn. He was slightly smaller than his last regeneration, that made his clothes huge on him, and awkward. His last regeneration wore a dress.

"Excuse me, but would you guys mind to get me a nicer outfit," He asks the guards that remained after the regeneration. His voice was light and bubbly, but contrastingly rough. The three guards talked quietly and then one left. After a few minutes he came back with a pair of skinny jeans, one white t-shirt, and tennis shoes. They turned their backs from the prisoner.

* * *

Grace Trinity was twenty-one years old, and she was working at a restaurant.

"Gracie!" Lynda called from the grill. She rushed over to her,

"Yes?"

"Take these to table five," She hands Grace three plates.

"Got it," She walks from the grill to table 5.

"Ok, who had the jr. burger bites with fries?" She says holding that meal.

"Me!" A five or six-year-old girl says. I lay the plate in front of her,

"There you go."

"Who ordered the chicken plater with cheese fries?"

"I did," Says an older woman. I lay the plate in front of her, then I give the last plate to an older man.

"There you guys go. Do you need anything else?" She asks with a smile.

"No, thank you," The woman said with a smile.

"Your welcome," I replied with a nod. A walk away from the table.

As you can see Grace's life was pretty normal, nothing extraordinary. At least until that night. That night a box would land in her front yard and it would cause hell.

 _THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!_

 **So here is the first episode of the season. Now a few things are: There will be about 13 episodes in a seasons. One season is a one fanfic. Grace Trinity is not my creation, the rights to the OC Grace Trinity go to** **Destine Star** **!**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2:

Regeneration, Part 2

 **Hello here is Chapter 2. I had a busy day yesterday, and I couldn't update, so here's the update:) The Twist still stands.**

The Doctor took off in his TARDIS. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he was going somewhere. He took one deep breath and his eyelids got heavier and he closed his eyes. He went to sleep. The TARDIS crashed in a lawn, Grace Trinities lawn.

Grace got off work and headed home. She turned on to Oak road and right away saw the blue box on her front lawn. She didn't like the kids in the neighbor hood, they would egg, teepee and spray paint her house. But now they took a box and threw in on her lawn. This irritated her, but it seemed like a step down, she could easily move the box. She walked up to it and realized that it was a 1950-60's police box. It looked pretty authentic. She tried to pick it up to get it off her lawn, but it wouldn't budge.

"Weird," Grace thought aloud, "I wonder what's in here." Grace walked to the door and pulled it. It rattled but nothing more.

"Locked." She grabbed a paper clip from her pocket, unfurled it and stuck it in the lock hole. About a minute later it was unlocked, she slowly opened the door. Her eyes grew with surprise her mouth dropped. She walked inside of it and closed the door. She put her hand on the rail and walked up.

"It's bigger, bigger on the inside," At this the Doctor woke up.

"Yes, yes it is bigger on the inside. It's called the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space. But that's not important. The most important topic right now is; your entry. How did you get in here." By the end of this he was sitting on the console.

"Who are you?" Grace asked worriedly.

"I? I am the Doctor,"

"Doctor who?"

"Just _'The Doctor'_."

"No ones name is _'The Doctor'_."

"I never said it was a name. I just said _'I am the Doctor'. 'The Doctor'_ Is just what I call myself," He said with a smile. This reminded him of the banter with Martha.

"Why?" She asks.

"A promise."

"A promise?" She asks.

"Yes."

"What is the promise then?" She asked. The Doctor felt tense. This is the deepest any person has ever got in the first minute they've known me.

"Never cruel, nor cowardly. Never give up or give in."

"Then why are you called the Doctor?"

"Because when I chose the name Doctor. It meant someone who saves lives, someone who fixes things. ." He said with his head bowed.

"So you have a real name?"

"Yes."

"But you aren't using it?"

"No."

"Isn't it being cowardly to not embrace your real name?" She asked.

"You do understand that's not what I meant when I said _'Never cruel nor cowardly.'_ right?" He asked in a joking voice.

"Yeah, ok. But I have another question."

"You still haven't answered my question," The Doctor said kicking his legs back and forth.

"Never mind. You said _'Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space'_ what does that mean?"

"I can travel in time and space." He said with a smile.

"What about when you said _'Relevant Dimensions'_? How do you know which dimensions are relevant?"

"I can't dimension hop anymore. And that is so British of you!"

"What is?"

"I tell you I can travel in time, space and relevant dimensions and all your worried about is how I tell the difference between relevant dimensions! That's so British"

"Well, what do you expect? I am British. Anyway, do you go to different dimensions and then say _'Oh you're not relevant, good bye!'_ then destroy them or something?" She asks.

"No?! Why would I do that?" He asks.

"Well I don't know?"

"Hm…" The Doctor said.

" _'Hm'_ what?"

"You believed in this really quickly,"

"And?"

"Well when I first met humans they denied it until we landed in another time. After that they wanted to go home," He said thinking back to Ian.

"You said _'humans'_. Are you not a human?" She asked.

"No. I'm an alien. Well for me your an alien," He said.

"Prove it!"

"So you can believe that I have a bigger on the inside box but I am not an alien?!"

"Yep, I can see that it's bigger on the inside. You look like a human,"

"Ok, come here," She compiles, "Now put you hand on my heart," She does what he says but hesitatingly.

"Do you feel the heart beat?" She nods.

"Now move you hand over here," He pointed to the other side of his chest. She put her hand there looking at him with a questioning glance, but it goes away quickly.

"You feel the other heart beat?" He asks.

"Yes," She says with her eyes wide open. She with draws her hand. "Your an alien!" She says scared.

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" He went forwards with his head when he said that.

"No, I think?" She says confused.

"Ok… So where would you like to go?" He asks changing the subject.

"Go?"

"Yeah, in time? In space?" He asks.

"I've only just m-" She was cut off by a huge boom.

—

Storm Cage was terrible, the Master thought so anyway. His cage was towards the wardens room and he would see people get dragged down there. He enjoyed watching them get dragged there. The weirdest thing he saw was a woman in a white shirt and jean jacket walking in front of the guard saying _'I know! I've snuck out multiple times. It doesn't matter!'._ The Time Lord sighed. Three hundred and thirty days left.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: London Needs Help… Again!

"What was that?" Grace asked.

"An explosion," The Doctor responds.

"Oh, I am a smart aleck. Possibly sarcastic! How fun. Yep definitely sarcastic!" He said.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"Another story for another day! Any way-" A phone rang.

"Yes?" The Doctor answered after picking up the phone.

 _"Who is this?"_ Kate asked on the other side of the phone.

"Well you're calling the TARDIS, you know I don't have any current companion, and I don't sound like the Doctor. But I picked up the phone. You smart put it together,"

 _"I am not going to like this new regeneration!"_ Kate said farther away from the phone as if she was talking to some else.

 _"Well, we need you in London. Alien invasion,"_ Kate said over the phone.

"What's the date?" The Doctor asked.

 _"June 29th, 2016,"_ Kate told him.

"Ok, I'll be there. Also, enjoy the year, it's gonna be a good one!" He hung up.

"What was that about?" Grace asked.

"U.N.I.T.," He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"U.N.I.T. is a military organization specializing in aliens, so to speak," He said.

"So what do they need?" She asked.

"An alien," He said smiling.

"Hold on tight!" He said as he pulled a few levers. The TARDIS made a few noises and it landed anti-climatically.

"Why again did we need to?" She asked, but the Doctor waved it off,

"You'll see soon enough," He said. He opened the doors and showed her that they had moved.

"Wow," She said quietly. He smiled at this.

"Doctor," Kate said walking up to the tall man.

"Kate," He said.

"See you regenerated,"

"See your still alive!" He said. She sighed.

"Yes, anyway. Yep, the old body got tired and worn out and I regenerated. I am going to be really annoying by the way, so if you could be patient until I get this new personality down it would be very helpful, and very sorry you have to be left with him. The last bit was from the last Doctor, his personality is floating around there somewhere, and will be for a while," He says after awhile.

"Well I will use as much patience as capable, but right now we have issues!"

"Yes, an alien invasion! How fun!" He said rubbing his hands together.

"We are dealing with with Raxacoricalfalipatorians," She said. He dropped his hands.

"Ugh," He says.

"Um, what are Raxacoricalfalipatorians?" Gracie asked.

"Who's this?" Kate asked.

"A hostage!" He said. Kate raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"She's your companion, isn't she," She said.

"Yep!" He said.

"When did I agree to this?" She asked.

"Just now!" He said.

"Anyway, they just landed and are requesting that we leave the planet in twenty minutes be for they move in!" Kate says enraged.

"Well that's always fun! Now if you could please take me to your monitoring rooms and get a tech to set up a video conference?" He asked.

"Yes," She said. She led them to the monitoring room, when he entered the soldiers saluted.

"Ok this is seriously getting old!" He grabs a mic that goes to the whole building, _"The next person to salute the Doctor will immediately lose their jobs!"_ He says into the mic. Kate rolls her eyes,

"Pushing it a bit, don't you think?" She says.

"Well I hate how many times that I have to say that!"

"You have the power to do that, I mean make them lose their jobs?" Gracie asked him.

"Not technically, but U.N.I.T. I technically have a job here, which-"

"You haven't resigned from," Kate interrupts.

"Not only that but gives me level five clearance," He says with a smile. Osgood walked into the room;

"You needed me Kate," She says.

"Yes, I need you to set up a video conference with the Raxacoricalfalipatorians for this man," She said gesturing to the Doctor.

"Hello, I am Osgood, I am the engineer, tech and chemist for U.N.I.T.," She said shaking hands with the Doctor, not realizing that he had regenerated, "Anyway, Kate, when did you say that the Doctor would be coming?" She looked over at Kate.

"Well it would be kinda difficult for him to come here if he was already there," The Doctor said. Osgood looked at him.

"Yes, it would be. But that's not the point of what you said, you mean he is already here," She said, "Interesting choice of clothes, doesn't flow properly, Doctor" She said looking at him with realization.

"Nice to see you got there," He said.

"Well yeah, I didn't know you regenerated! You look younger, of course. But you still look like the Doctor!"

"I though you were only the chemist?" He said changing the subject.

"I went back and got two new degrees so I am able to help around here more!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, aliens in London!" Gracie said catching there attention.

"Yeah, right," Osgood said getting the conference ready. The Doctor walked up and stood in front of the camera. When the video was up and running and Osgood had nodded at him, he started talking,

"Ah, Raxacoricalfalipatorians! How's Raxacoricalfalipatorious?" He asked.

 _"Imploded, the Staraks imploded the planet! The Shadow Proclamation won't even do anything about it. So we came here!"_ A big green thing said.

"Well that isn't a reason to come here and invade us, is it?"

 _"Yes it is, we need a planet that has water and food!"_ He says.

"It is a level three penalty to invade a planet!"

"How am I hearing them in English?" Gracie asked after awhile.

"The TARIDS translates it," Osgood explains. The call ended.

"So what are we going to do, Doctor?" Kate asked.

"Stop them!" He said with a slight smirk and ran out the door. Gracie ran after him.

"So what's going on?" She asks him while they run.

"Earth is being invaded again," He explains.

"Again?"

"This isn't the first and won't be the last,"

"So what's your plan?"

"That's still being worked out,"

"You mean you charge into a situation without a clue of what to do?"

"I do have clue!" He said sounding offend.

"What do you also shoot first, ask questions later?" She sarcastically.

"I don't believe in weapons!" He said.

"Ok so do you have at least an outline?"

"Think of something clever, show up, give them a chance to stop, then do the clever thing, sonic something and the Earth isn't invaded," He told her.

"What if they do stop, then you don't need the rest of the steps,"

"They never stop. Which leaves me to do something with my sonic screw-driver,"

"Sonic screw-driver?" She asked.

"Yes, Sonic it with a Sonic Screwdriver," He pulled it out to show her.

"What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?" She laughs.

"You know, that's really offensive," He tells her, "No, it locks and unlocks practically anything. It doesn't do wood though,"

"Anyway that outline sounds very… generic,"

"That's because I always use that outline and it's meant to be very generic. But step ones done, and step two is about to be," He tells her. They arrived at the center of London looking at a mass of green things. The Doctor get's atop a car.

"I'LL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE! STOP AND WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY. BUT IF YOU DON'T, YOU KNOW WHO I AM. YOU KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF! I WILL GIVE YOU TWO HOURS TO STOP THIS INVASION, IF YOU DON'T I WILL HAVE TO SEND YOU TO THE PROCLAMATION!" He tells them.

"Can I see your phone?" He asks. She hands it to him and he sends a message.

"Here you go," A light engulfed the Doctor and Gracie.

"Wow!" He says when they land, "Teleportation with out a capsule! Very rough!" He says stretching. They were in a white room with weird metal things on the wall.

"What just happened?" Gracie asked stretching to.

"We just teleported to U.N.I.T., and I gave them a chance to stop, I always do, it's unfair if I don't" He says. They walk out of the room, and Kate came to them.

"You have a plan then?" She asked.

"Of course," He replied, "Anyway do you have a place where we can go and sit and wait?"

"The break room."

"Is it where it used to be?"

"Yes." He got up and walked down the hall with Gracie on his tail. Turned left, then right, right and left, then he went into a empty room. After she got in and sat down he shut the door and found the chair to her right.

"So, any questions?" He asked.

"Why? Why do you do this?"

"If I don't who would? Anyway I enjoy doing so." He replies.

"You enjoy risking your life for fun?" She asks.

"Not only that, because I like helping people," He replied. She looked at him shocked. She had never seen a more selfless being in her life.

"That's a very unique motive," She tells him.

"I realize that, and it's more of a reason for me to do it," He says. They sit a moment in silence.

"So what do they mean when they say regeneration?" She asks.

"I'll explain later." He tells her.

"What did Osgood mean by; _'the TARDIS translates'_?" She asks.

"The TARDIS in away get's into your head and translates anything you hear to your native language,"

"What else can the TARIDS do?" She asks.

"A lot," He says.

"So what is your species, what are you?"

"Time Lord, last of them, though," He says tensely.

"Anyway," Gracie says drawing out the word, wanting to change the subject. She could tell she hit home,

"Where have you traveled?" She asked thankful that she thought of something to say.

"All over," He says smiling as if he was remembering.

After an hour of talking Kate came in telling him that the aliens had wanted to talk to him. They ran to the monitoring room and saw that the video conference was ready.

"Your decision?" The Doctor asked.

 _"No, we won't leave!"_ One says, and then the Doctor sighs. He pulses the sonic at the console and ends the call angrily.

"You know, is it to much to ask for an invader that would just stop and leave!" He yells.

"So what now?" Gracie asks.

"Now we send them to the Proclamation!" He says, "Are you coming?" He asks.

"Oh hell yes," She says and they start running. When he arrives there he picks up a rock and climbs atop the car he was on previously.

"OI, RAXACORICALFALIPATORIAN'S! I GOT SOMETHING YOU WANT!" He held the small rock up, and they turned towards it, "YES THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S A FALLEN STAR! IF YOU WANT IT COME AND GET IT!" He says and starts running. Gracie follows him. So do the aliens.

"That's your great big damn plan! Bluff your way through all of this!" She says quietly to him. He looks her way and smiles excitedly.

"Yep!"

"Oh god. Daft! That's what this is daft!" She says.

"You know, we won't be able to keep a head of them for long, give me your phone!" He says to her. She through it to him, he stumbles, but catches it. He types on it while running then hands it back to her. They turn onto different streets a few times then he finds the a big round thing. He runs towards the spaceship. He runs towards it, losing distance from the aliens but make it in there and at the ships controls safely. All of the aliens are looking at him murderously,

"Give it to us!" One says.

"Never!" He says and sonics the console. The ship made a few noises and a light engulfed the Doctor and Gracie. He stands up stretching. They were in the teleport room.

"What did you do?" Gracie asked stretching too.

"I sent them out to the Shadow Proclamation and we teleported before it could take off!" He said cheerfully. He stepped out of the room and was followed by Gracie.

"So that was your great plan? Bluff and hope you live!" She asked.

"Yes, obviously,"

"You are rash!"

"No, I'm not!" He denied. Kate walked up to them.

"You know for a genius you can be incredibly daft!" She says.

"Not the first time and not the last time I'll bluff through something!" He said with a smile.

After getting all the detail and saying good bye, Gracie and the Doctor found their way back to the TARDIS.

"Well, Doc. Is that an everyday for you?" She said, giving the Doctor the nickname Doc.

"Yep,"

"Always this dangerous?"

"No,"

"No?"

"It's more than that sometimes," He explains.

"Always this rash and daft?"

"Practically,"

"Well then yes."

"Yes to what?" He asks smiling.

"Yes, I want to travel the universe!"

"Where first?" He asks.

"Somewhere fun, somewhere exciting, somewhere new!" She says. He smiles and says,

"I know just where to go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1: Future Mars

The Doctor pulled a lever and spun a dial, and the TARDIS was off. It started throwing the two around. The Doctor held onto a rail and Gracie tried to hold onto the control panel. Gracie lost he grip and fell to the rail.

"YOUR MACHINE IS INSANE!" She yelled across the room.

"I WAS JUST GETTING THAT!" He yelled laughing.

They landed.

"Where are we?" She asked after straightening up.

"Future Mars!" He said.

"Future Mars?"

"Yes, Mars after colonists from Earth!" He said smiling.

"Is there going to be something dangerous?" She asked excitedly.

"Most likely!" He says with a smile. He walks to the door and opens it;

"Ladies first." Gracie walks out and her mouth drops. The buildings were big and round, some were floating in the air, others were on the ground. They looked like water bubbles. People were walking around the place.

"Welcome to Martian York! The Mars New York!" He said smiling.

"Wow!" She whispered.

"So what would you like to do?" He asked her.

"What can I do?"

"Well there's an art museum!" He suggests.

"Let's go there first!" She smiles.

"Right this way!" He said leading the way. He smiled.

"So are they all human or what?" She asked her curious to learn.

"Most of the population in this city is. But there are other towns that have more alien based towns, like Berlin, completely an alien town! This is the year 3012 and you have spread out amongst this galaxy!" He tells her.

"That's almost a thousand years in my future!" She exclaims.

"Yep!" He said.

"What's it like back at Earth?"

"Same as usual, except the rich people don't live on the planet anymore," He replies. They arrived at the museum. They entered and it was amazing.

"Wow," She whispered again.

"Did you like Van Gogh?" He asked her.

"Of course, he's my favorite painter!" She replies with a smile.

"Then you're going to love this!" He smiles! He runs up a few flight of stairs and shows her and exhibit.

"This is dedicated to Mr. Vincent!" He says, "I met him once!"

"This is…. Awesome!" She says looking at the paintings.

"Yep, he's still remembered to this day!" He confirms. She goes and examines each painting while the Doctor follows her to explain different things.

They finished the Museum and went to a restaurant. They would get on a huge ship and eat in space. They arrived at the gate.

"Tickets?" He asked the two. The Doctor pulled out the physic paper and showed it to him.

"I'm Doctor John Smith, this is my plus one," He said gesturing to Gracie. The guard nodded and let them passed.

"How'd you do that? We just decided to go a few minutes ago," She says confused.

"Physic paper. It shows people what I want or they want to see," He explains.

"I could use that thing once or twice," She says raising her eyebrows mysteriously.

"Yeah? Well you're not gonna," He says smiling. They walked in and sat down at a table.

"Getting ready to blast off. In five, four, three, two, one!" A robotic voice said over the speakers. The place shook slightly and then they were off into space. Waiters came out of different doors and went to each induvial tables.

"Hello, I am Mr. Holmes, I will be your waiter tonight. We will bri-" The waiter that came to Gracie's and the Doctor's table started. But they were interrupted by a white light and other sounds indicating that someone had teleported here. Once everyone got a good look at the aliens they started running. The Doctor pulled Gracie and started running too.

"What are those things?" She asked, her eyes were wide.

"Gargoloths. Nasty things. They hunt in packs and their prey is humans!" He whispers back. Her eyes grew wider.

"How are you going to stop it?" She asked.

"With something clever!" He says ducking to the right.

"How big is this ship?" She asked.

"Imagine Buckingham Palace, about that big!" He says smiling, "It's pretty impressive."

"It may be more impressive if we weren't busy running for our lives!" She whisper-screamed at him.

"Yeah, right, killer aliens," He said only sounding half-serious. He turned into another hallway.

"What weaknesses do they have?" She asked.

"They are highly sensitive to sharp, pointy things to the neck," He says.

"So are we going to attack each and every one of them while they are sleeping?" She asked.

"Yes, because they are definitely going to sleep anytime soon," He returns her sarcasm.

"We can nuke 'em," She says.

"Yeah because that definitely doesn't scream I want to die today," He says.

"Oh, you are daft. Even _I_ have a solution!" She says smiling as they jump into an open room.

"Daft?! I'm not daft!" He denies.

"Yes, yes you are," She says smiling.

"Fine, what's your great idea?" He asks.

"Well I take it that every ship would have a teleportation device ready, in case of an emergency. We get everyone off then Mars can send a nuke at'em," She says smiling.

"What's it with humans and nuclear bombs?"

"We like big bright loud things," She says after a while and nodded.

"But not we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know!"

"But why not?"

"Because it will work," He said shrugging. He pulled out a device and pushed buttons and the thing started ringing he held it up to his ear and talked into it.

"Put Unit on the phone please," He says.

"I am going to teleport a thousand people once we are all down I need you to blow this up," He said into it.

"Yes, okay. The Doctor,"

"Yep, him," He ends the call and runs to the main deck. When he would pass people he would grab them telling them to follow him.

Once he got to the main deck he picked up a mic.

 _"All Humans please report to the main deck. All humans please report to the main deck. Thank you,"_ He talks into it and it plays over the speakers.

He pulled up a scan of the entire ship and found where the Gargoloths were.

Within ten minutes the humans were there and the Gargoloths were closer. He teleported a hundred people at a time to Earth. Once eight groups were down the Gargoloths were there. He teleported another group as a few people were being eaten. He gathered ever one onto the teleportation pad and pushed the button. They were down on Mars. He took the device he used to call UNIT and pushed a button on it. Within seconds the ship had exploded and they were on their way to the TARDIS.

"That was scary," She said sitting down in the TARDIS.

"It was fun too," He said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it was," She agreed returning the smile.

"I want you to have this," He told her, handing her a key.

"What-"

"It's a key to the TARDIS," He replied shoving it into her hand.


End file.
